


Content

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Just very soft honestly, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George is concerned when he finds Sapnap sleeping on the floor and invited him to sleep with him :)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 278





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Uh dont force ships on real people, thats weird, and gross do what you want unless the pair have deemed the ship uncomfortable or youre forcing it on the two

"Why are you on the floor?" 

The sudden voice made Sapnap jump before he realized it was just his friend. He sat up and rubbed his eye, subconsciously wondering what time it was. "Uh, sleeping…? Thought that was obvious?" George rolled his eyes and bent down to shove him lightly. "Uh, duh, but why on the floor? Was the air mattress uncomfortable? You can have my bed if you wa-" Sapnap chuckled, making George stop his rambling. 

"Dude, I'm fine. The bed is comfy, I just got the urge to sleep on the floor is all. I do this all the time back at home" He tried reassuring his friend but George still fidgeted slightly and shifted his weight from foot to foot, it was obvious he wasn't convinced. "Hey, man. I promise the bed is fine. I do this when I visit Dream too, he hates it" George giggled quietly and sat down next to him. "Doesn't it hurt, though?" He asked quietly. He cares about Sapnap, a little too much than he thinks friends should care but that was a thought for another day. That's what he'd come accustomed to, shoving away his feelings for Sapnap to deal with later, only they never seemed to be dealt with. He thought it was best to just ignore the way his heart starts to quicken whenever Sapnap laughs or how his mind becomes dizzy when he offers any sort of attention to him. But it was proving more difficult now that Dream and Sapnap were visiting, and Sapnap was here with him. Like actually here with him. 

Sapnap shrugged, paused, then nodded. "Not so much sleeping on the floor but my back hurts like a bitch in the morning" George's eyes widened, that wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. "Well, I don't want you to be in pain! I'll just switch beds with you-" Sapnap rolled his eyes as George rambled on but a small smile made its way to his face. "George, I'm seriously fine. Stop stressing. I'm not gonna take your bed" George seemed to be in thought, whatever it was was causing him to become flustered. Sapnap chuckled before asking, "Whatcha thinking about?". George looked at him with wide eyes before they darted away. He mumbled something under his breath. Sapnap furrowed his brows. "Sorry, didn't catch that" George bit his lip before rushing out, "Wecouldsharemybedifyouwantedto". He had said it so fast that Sapnap had barely even caught it. Gears turned in his head as he deciphered the words, but when he processed what he had said, his cheeks turned red. 

Now, he wasn't on the floor because the air mattress was uncomfortable but who could pass up an offer like that? Especially paired with George's adorably flustered appearance at the moment. He realized he hadn't given an answer when George began sputtering out apologies for "pressuring Sapnap into an uncomfortable situation". Sapnap rolled his eyes and grabbed one of George's hands. George stopped talking and looked at Sapnap, eyes wide. "Sure, dude. Stop freaking out. Let me just put this stuff back in the room and I'll be right there" He smiled softly at George, who nodded and reluctantly pulled away from the other's grasp so he could return to his room. Sapnap got up and grabbed the pillow and blanket he had brought into the living room and walked back into the guest bedroom he and Dream were sharing. Dream had called dibs on the bed and Sapnap was left with the air mattress. It was honestly pretty comfortable to sleep on, so he doesn't really get why he decided to sleep on the floor when it was way less comfortable. 

He tried to be quiet as he entered the room as to not wake up Dream and cringed when the door made a loud creaking sound. The blonde stirred but didn't seem to be waking up and Sapnap let out a breath of relief. He tiptoed over to the air mattress and sat down the pillow and blanket before swiftly walking out of the room and closing the door. He suddenly became nervous as he walked towards George's room. What if he said something embarrassing while he slept? God, he'd never live it down and the teasing would be brutal.

He'd shared a bed with Dream plenty of times but with George it was different somehow. He was different. Something about him mesmerized Sapnap and had drawn him to him. When he first started to notice the way his heart quickened by gaining George's attention, he blamed it on being lonely. He refused to believe he had a crush on his friend. He'd only actually come to terms with these feelings a few months ago. The thought of telling George still made him sick to his stomach. No way was he gonna jeopardize their friendship like that. Sapnap needed George whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

Sapnap shook his head in an attempt to clear his brain and took a deep breath before turning the handle on the door. George peaked up from under the blankets and smiled at him. Sapnap walked over towards the bed and practically collapsed onto it, the tiredness from the day finally reaching him. He pulled the blanket overtop of him and scooted closer to George. He glanced at the older before deciding it was best to turn the opposite direction of him so he didn't do anything embarrassing when he was asleep.

Twenty minutes passed and Sapnap was on the verge of sleep. He was brought out of his daze by the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist and a body pressed up against his. Sapnap's face went ablaze from the actions but pushed himself back to be even closer to George, if that was even humanly possible. Sapnap lazily held George's hand and smiled when George hummed against the back of his neck. All Sapnap could feel was warmth and contentment which was quickly bringing him back to his sleepy state. 

"I love you, George".

"Mm, I love you too, Nick".


End file.
